


(Не)русал

by Bucky_without_plums



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Drinking, Interspecies Relationship(s), Isolation, M/M, Mermaids, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Serious Injuries, Sirens, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_without_plums/pseuds/Bucky_without_plums
Summary: После всего произошедшего со Стивом и Мстителями Тони понимает, что больше не может так жить. Он отправляется на свой остров, бросая всех и вся, хоть это и даётся ему с огромным трудом. Однажды он встречает на берегу парня, который вновь дарит ему ощущение того, что его жизнь хоть чего-то стоит.





	(Не)русал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mermaid That Wasn’t One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373619) by [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified). 



Также перевод можно найти [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8139994).

 

После всего, что случилось в Берлине и Сибири, Тони понял, что больше так не может. Он старался изо всех сил исправить свои прошлые ошибки, но всё вдруг оказалось таким бессмысленным, таким никчёмным. Мстители разделились, один из тех, кому он мог доверить свою жизнь (так ему казалось), перешёл на сторону убийцы его родителей, а то, что он некогда считал своим домом, теперь лишь вселяло тревогу и даже панику. Это всё слишком, он должен выбраться из этого кошмара.

Тони отправился на свой остров, где не было никакой связи с внешним миром и никого, кроме него. Этот остров подразумевался как место, где можно отдохнуть, теперь же он стал укрытием ото всех. Никто не знал, что Тони здесь, просто однажды ночью он исчез и не вернулся. «Так лучше», — думает Тони. Он менял сотни масок, скрывая истинного себя. Он устал притворяться, что всё нормально.

Здесь тихо, иногда даже слишком, и изоляция ото всех даёт-таки о себе знать. Он начинает пить больше положенного, слишком много думает о том, что оставил далеко позади, особенно — о мальчишке. Этом чёртовом мальчишке…

Раньше Тони убеждал себя, что нанял Питера потому, что был в отчаянии, хотя и работал не покладая рук, пока видел в этом смысл, теперь же, когда он один и никто не может помешать его мыслям, он больше не может лгать самому себе. Он долго наблюдал — ходил по пятам, если уж совсем начистоту, — за мальчишкой до того, как пришёл к нему лично. Не только потому, что он — Человек-паук, но и из собственного любопытства и тараканов в голове. На него столько всего навалилось, причём разом, иногда он просто не может это терпеть, и единственный выход — утопить терзающие его разум мысли в алкоголе.

В кромешной тьме всё становится так ясно. Иногда он даже не знает, день сейчас или ночь, потому что сидит в подвале, который он оборудовал под мастерскую, с выпивкой в руке, прокручивая в голове одни и те же кадры, давно въевшиеся в подкорку. Он хочет это всё прекратить, но знает лишь единственный способ это сделать, к которому пока не готов. Конечно, когда-нибудь это всё равно случится, но потом — не сейчас…

Однажды, ещё до рассвета, его будит неожиданный сигнал тревоги. Чужак? Вряд ли. Никто же не знает, что он здесь? Если кто-то его тут найдёт, ему придётся бросить остров, а он не может этого сделать. Нужно узнать, что там такое; он одевается, выходит на улицу и бежит на пляж, где датчики уловили нарушителя. Добежав, он не может поверить своим глазам.

Здесь и впрямь кто-то есть, вон, держится за одну из громадных скал, но отсюда не разобрать, кто же это. Здесь никого не может быть — это бессмысленно, остров лежит в нескольких милях от ближайшего побережья, никто не сможет заплыть так далеко! Тони мотает головой из стороны в сторону, подходит ближе и слышит это. Рыдания и всхлипы, до дрожи знакомый голос, его сердце болезненно сжимается, по спине пробегают мурашки. Тони пулей бросается с места даже не осознавая этого. Чтобы добраться до скалы, нужно войти в воду, — он вбегает в океан и замечает, что синяя, почти чёрная в это время вода окрасилась в насыщенный красный. Кровь.

Стоны наполнены таким отчаянием и леденящей душу болью, что Тони выходит из оцепенения и сокращает расстояние между ним и парнем, лежащим в воде. Парнем с тёмными локонами и бледной кожей. Парнем, своим видом навевающим так много воспоминаний, что становится невыносимо.

— Боже, что с тобой произошло? — шокированно спрашивает Тони, кровавые волны омывают его ноги. Сначала он слышит очередной душераздирающий всхлип, затем — тихий голос, как ножом полоснувший по сердцу.

— Так больно…

Тони судорожно сглатывает и пытается отогнать вновь набросившиеся на него мысли-гарпии. Нет, этого не может быть. У него просто галлюцинации, да, только и всего. Он сходит с ума от одиночества.

Он обводит взглядом тело парня, но оно наполовину скрыто в воде, несомненно, это нижняя часть туловища так истекает кровью. Он не может понять, как этот парнишка ещё жив: какая бы рана у него ни была, он потерял столько крови, что обычному человеку просто не выжить.

— Всё хорошо, я тебе помогу, ладно? — выдавливает из себя Тони, хотя у самого ни одной мысли о том, что же делать дальше. — Можешь показать ноги? Мне нужно понять, насколько всё плохо.

Раздаётся ещё один всхлип, и парень вдруг резко разворачивается к нему лицом, глядя красивыми щенячьими глазами, наполненными слезами. На секунду Тони кажется, что его сердце вот-вот остановится.

<i>Питер!</i>

Нет, нет-нет-нет, этого не может быть! Этот парень не может быть Питером, это невозможно! Тони в шоке отступает и неожиданно видит кое-что, слегка торчащее из воды, — парень снова вскрикивает от боли. Плавник.

— Господи… — шепчет Тони не отрывая взгляда от окровавленного и разорванного плавника. На мгновение он забывает о потрясшем его юном лице и подходит ближе, протягивая руку.

Парень вздрагивает, когда Тони прикасается к нему, и снова вскрикивает.

— Прекратите это, пожалуйста! — плача умоляет он, уткнувшись лицом в скалу. — Пожалуйста, прекратите это, так больно…

Тони не может вымолвить и слова, он видит вторую половину тела парня и понимает, что ног у него точно нет, вместо них — длинный хвост, который, должно быть, обычно выглядит впечатляюще, но сейчас он истекает кровью и зияет рваными ранами в некоторых местах. Он видит вырванные куски плоти — невооружённым глазом видно, что это нереально больно.

— Что с тобой случилось? — снова спрашивает он, сильнее вглядываясь в хвост парня, скрытый мутной кровавой водой.

— Они… Они ранили меня, — всхлипывает парень, Тони буквально на себе чувствует его боль. — Пожалуйста, прекратите это…

Тони понимает, что он может сделать лишь одно, но здесь это невозможно. Парню больно, он изранен, и если есть хоть малейший шанс ему помочь, Тони понадобится больше места и тонна удачи для того, чтобы всё обернулось хорошо. Он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на парня.

— Я тебе помогу, но мне придётся забрать тебя домой, — говорит он видя, как в прелестных карих глазах вспыхивает страх. — Мне нужно осмотреть твой хвост, я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю.

Подумав, парень наконец кивает — Тони нервно улыбается. Ну, хоть немного сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Он наклоняется, просовывает одну руку под его грудь, вторую пока держит в воде.

— Мне придётся нести тебя, можешь схватиться за мою шею?

Немного замявшись, парень медленно обвивает руками его шею — Тони понимает, что сил у него почти не осталось. Теперь, когда он немного приподнял его, он может разглядеть гораздо больше ран и здоровый участок, к которому он может прикоснуться, и наконец нормально взять на руки.

Хвост парня разодран полностью — это Тони понимает и без тщательного осмотра. Парнишка плачет и стонет, уткнувшись ему в шею, всю дорогу до дома — сердце Тони разрывается на части. Почему этот русал — он же русал? — выглядит, как Питер? Тони не может не помочь.

При покупке дома Тони настоял на том, чтобы в нём обязательно был бассейн с солёной водой, поступающей прямо из океана. Вот теперь он и пригодился: Тони осторожно опускает свою ношу в воду. Она немного теплее, чем в океане, из-за тёмной плитки, нагревшейся за день, и, кажется, это слегка сбивает парня с толку.

— Посиди здесь, ладно? — спрашивает Тони и улыбается, пытаясь подбодрить парня. — Я поищу, чем можно вылечить твой хвост, и вернусь. Я ненадолго, обещаю.

Он возвращается через пять минут с аптечкой и несколькими большими полотенцами, которые он расстилает рядом с бассейном. Парень держится за бортик и по-прежнему плачет — чистая вода смыла с него большую часть крови. Тони пытается не обращать внимания на то, что так его хвост выглядит ещё хуже, и вытаскивает парня из воды, укладывая на полотенца.

— Плохо… очень плохо, — всхлипывает парень и вцепляется в ткань с такой силой, что аж белеют костяшки.

— Я всё вылечу, хорошо? — строго говорит Тони и открывает аптечку, вытаскивая баночку с лекарством и бутылку с водой. — Вот, выпей, — наказывает он и протягивает ему пару таблеток, затем, раздумав, высыпает ещё одну. — Они уберут боль, просто если я сейчас дотронусь до твоего хвоста, тебе будет очень больно.

Парень смотрит на него с болью во взгляде, но, удивительно, не перечит и позволяет Тони закинуть ему в рот таблетки и налить немного воды. Проглотив лекарства, он начинает кашлять, отчего Тони пугается, что он вот-вот их выплюнет, но всё обходится.

Таблетки начинают действовать уже скоро, поэтому Тони берёт одно из полотенец и  
обмакивает его в солёной воде. Он осторожно оборачивает его вокруг хвоста — ближе к бёдрам, не зная, сколько вообще парню нужно воды, чтобы выжить.

Когда он рассматривает хвост более детально, он понимает, что что бы с парнем ни произошло, он на грани смерти. От хвоста практически ничего не осталось, полотенце насквозь пропиталось кровью за считанные минуты.

— Просто убей меня, — вдруг всхлипывает парень, отчего Тони резко вскидывается. Он смотрит на него огромными глазами, не в силах поверить тому, что только что услышал. — Я не смогу больше плавать, я… Я не могу жить без хвоста… Они всё равно убьют меня, когда я вернусь, так что просто сделай это, пожалуйста… Это будет не так больно, если это сделаешь ты…

— Я не убью тебя, — твёрдо говорит Тони, он решительно настроен на то, чтобы парень жил. Неважно, чего ему это будет стоить, он не даст ему умереть. — Я обещал помочь, и я помогу.

Приложи он хоть сколько усилий, хвост парня спасти всё равно невозможно. Он представляет собой кровавое месиво: столько выдранных кусков, столько ран. Тони очищает раны и накладывает бинты так хорошо, как только может, но понимает, что это вряд ли поможет. Когда он заканчивает, парень перестаёт всхлипывать, но по его щекам всё ещё текут слёзы, в его глазах плещется ужас, когда он опускает взгляд на свой хвост. Таблетки заглушили боль, но это единственное успокоение, которое может дать ему Тони.

— Я подлатаю тебя, но… это будет непросто, — говорит он, и парень поднимает на него взгляд.

— Как? — тихо и недоверчиво спрашивает он. — Здесь же… кости и кровь…

Тони тяжело сглатывает и оглядывает хвост. Парень прав: латать здесь практически нечего. Но знаний Тони хватит, чтобы что-нибудь придумать, по крайней мере, он на это надеется.

— Я своего рода механик, — объясняет он не поднимая глаз. — Я создаю и чиню разные вещи. Я могу сделать тебе новый хвост, такой, что никто больше не сможет повредить. И ты сможешь плавать снова.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — спрашивает парень с болью и неверием в голосе, Тони оборачивается к нему. — Ты меня даже не знаешь.

— Ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, — замечает Тони, грустно улыбаясь. — До того, как я оказался здесь, я… Я пытался помогать людям. Может, я смогу сделать это в последний раз…

Парень ничего на это не отвечает и какое-то время просто смотрит на Тони, а затем кивает. Тони не может понять, почему он так радуется тому, что парень принял его помощь, и впервые за несколько месяцев пребывания здесь чувствует, что у него появляется хотя бы одна причина, чтобы остаться. Даже если ему придётся помогать этому бедному созданию, которому крепко досталось. Ну, хоть что-то.

— У тебя есть имя? — нарушает тишину Тони, и парень мотает головой, отводя взгляд.

— Все зовут меня по-разному, — тихо отвечает он. — У меня нет настоящего имени…

Сердце Тони сжимается.

— Ты не против, если я буду звать тебя Питером?

Питер хмурится и недоуменно смотрит на Тони.

— Почему так?

— Ты похож на одного моего знакомого, — отвечает Тони и немного смущённо пожимает плечами. — Его зовут Питер. Я могу звать тебя по-другому, если ты против, вообще без проблем.

— Нет, мне… Мне нравится Питер, — нерешительно отвечает парень. — Хорошее имя.

— Да, хорошее…

<center>***</center>

Наверное, это одно из самых сложных изобретений, над которыми Тони приходилось работать, но он по-прежнему настроен решительно: он поможет парню, и тот будет плавать снова. Всё это время «Питер» живёт у него в бассейне, где никто не сможет на него напасть и где есть необходимая океанская вода, поддерживающая его жизнь. Они придумали способ, чтобы Питер мог оставаться в лаборатории на несколько часов, так как Тони иногда нужно было что-то измерить или обработать его раны: Тони просто взял обычную ванну, наполнил её морской водой и посадил туда Питера.

Они живут так уже несколько недель, и Питер всё больше проникается симпатией к Тони, даже сам того не замечая. Поначалу он сидит тихо и отстранённо, говорит, только когда Тони что-то у него спросит, и редко проявляет какие-либо эмоции, но со временем интерес Тони к тому, что он делает, заражает его, и кое-что потихоньку меняется.

Они начинают больше общаться, пока Тони работает, поначалу неуклюже и осторожно, но со временем разговор клеится немного легче. Тони рассказывает Питеру о своей прежней жизни, до того, как сбежал сюда, о том, чем занимался раньше, и о том, что вынудило его перебраться на этот остров и оставить всё позади. Всё это время он не отрывается от работы, зная, что если он заглянет в это лицо, так похожее на лицо Питера, то просто не сдержится и забьётся в истерике на несколько минут. Об этом, правда, тяжело говорить.

— Ты сильно по нему скучаешь? — наконец спрашивает Питер, перегибаясь через бортик ванны, когда Тони замолкает.

— Иногда, — тихо отвечает Тони, затем вдруг резко мотает головой. — Нет, не иногда… часто. Даже слишком часто, как по мне… — Признавать это трудно, но это правда. Он в самом деле тоскует по Питеру каждый день, и легче всё равно не становится, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Хотя, когда он нашёл парня, что-то изменилось. Легче не стало, но и тоска перестала быть такой уж невыносимой. Он даже и представить себе такого не мог.

— Думаешь, он тоже по тебе скучает?

Этот вопрос заставляет его на секунду замереть, затем он оборачивается и натыкается на виноватый — этого нельзя не заметить — взгляд карих глаз. Он не понимает, отчего ему от этого так больно, но отрицать этого не может.

— С чего бы? — наконец спрашивает он, сглатывая вставший в горле ком, от которого его голос звучит хрипло и чересчур взволнованно. — Ему гораздо лучше без меня. У него есть костюм, который ему помогает хорошо справляться со своими обязанностями. Я не нужен ему.

Новый Питер склоняет голову набок и кладёт её на руки, глядя на Тони.

— Думаю, он очень тебя любит, — комментирует он. — Наверное, ему было тяжело, когда ты исчез…

Тони откладывает инструмент и отходит на шаг от стола. Он не любит думать о том, как страдает из-за его исчезновения Питер, и сейчас он больше не может это терпеть. Он медленно мотает головой, подходит к одной из полок, наливает себе виски и осушает стакан одним глотком. Жаль, не помогает, лишь горло горит огнём.

— Давай не будем о нём говорить, пожалуйста? — наконец спрашивает он слегка дрожащим голосом. — Прости, я знаю, что это лицемерно: называть тебя его именем, но не думать о нём или том, что произошло…

— Я тебя обидел? — спустя мгновение спрашивает Питер, Тони поднимает на него взгляд и смотрит на его обеспокоенное лицо.

— Нет, просто… тяжело думать о нём, вот и всё. — Ну, наполовину это правда, так что можно сказать, что он не врёт. Мысли о Питере приносят боль и часто ставят его в неловкое положение, чего ему сейчас совсем не надо.

Другой Питер выглядит невероятно виноватым за то, что вообще поднял эту тему, и это, не беря в расчёт остальные его извинения, прозвучавшие за весь день, помогает Тони сдержаться и не раствориться в собственных воспоминаниях. Он даже возвращается к работе, когда Питер начинает рассказывать об океане и всём, что он повидал. Его рассказы успокаивают, помогают Тони работать и не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Странно, но он берёт от этого по максимуму.

Тони заканчивает работу и очень волнуется перед первой примеркой: всё ли получится? Они перемещаются в бассейн, потому что там много места и Питер может проверить, как его новый хвост сидит на нём и работает. Он сделан из очень лёгкого металла, так что не будет тянуть Питера ко дну, и достаточно гибкий — шевелить им будет легко. Пока он прикреплён к бёдрам Питера кожаными ремнями, позже станет его частью и не отвалится, но сейчас важно, чтобы он держался именно так.

— Будет немного непривычно, — объясняет Тони, закрепляя ремни и цепляя новый хвост к тому, что осталось от старого хвоста Питера. — Сейчас проверь, не тяжёлый ли он и можешь ли ты им шевелить, хорошо? Если да, то новый хвост будет твоим навечно.

Питер выглядит скептично и с недоверием оглядывает изобретение Тони.

— Мне придётся надеть его на кости, — неуверенно комментирует он.

— Это потому что я пока не могу прикрепить его к твоему хвосту. — Кивает Тони и вытаскивает чертёж, чтобы объяснить Питеру, о чём он говорит. — Видишь эту штучку в середине? Это место крепления твоих костей и хвоста. Так же, как с твоим настоящим хвостом. Как только ты привыкнешь к нему, забудешь, как он вообще работает.

— Если ты прикрепишь его к моим костям, то будет больно, — тихо говорит Питер. — Ты говорил, что не сделаешь мне больно.

— Не сделаю, — тут же уверяет его Тони и мотает головой в подтверждение своих слов. — Когда я буду прикреплять его к тебе, ты ничего не почувствуешь. Ты будешь спать. Потому что, если ты не уснёшь, будет больно, но я обещаю, когда ты проснёшься, всё будет хорошо.

— Ладно. — Кивает Питер и смотрит на хвост. Пошевелить им он пока не может, зато может слегка приподнять. — Он лёгкий… Ты уверен, что он больше не сломается?

— Ни в коем случае, — отвечает Тони и гордо улыбается. — Это очень сильный металл, думаю, его даже акула не прокусит. И он не ржавеет и не стареет. — Не то чтобы он хочет проверить, прокусит акула хвост или нет, но этот металл выдержал один из его выстрелов, так что он настроен оптимистично.

— Ух ты… Ты и впрямь в этом разбираешься! — Тони впервые слышит такой впечатлённый голос этого парня, и его сердце делает кульбит.

<i>Он говорит, как Питер… </i>

— Уже имел с этим дело, — быстро отвечает он и встряхивает головой, отгоняя эту мысль, он не хочет сейчас думать о настоящем Питере. — Что-нибудь болит? Неудобно?

Питер снова шевелит хвостом и отрицательно мотает головой.

— Просто… странно, и всё. И немного холодно.

— Ты привыкнешь, обещаю, — улыбаясь, отвечает Тони. — Это ненадолго, может, на неделю-две. Я хочу убедиться, что ты можешь им шевелить, чтобы нормально плавать.

— Я уже хочу плавать, — вздыхает Питер и переводит взгляд на океан. — Мне не место на земле…

От этих слов сердце Тони почему-то болезненно сжимается, но он понимает, что парень прав. Его место в океане, он был рождён, чтобы провести всю жизнь там, а не на земле и даже не в бассейне. Здесь он как в ловушке, словно загнанный в клетку зверь. Это просто неправильно, и неважно, что Тони больно при мысли, что Питер его покинет.

— Поплывёшь, совсем скоро, — обещает Тони и, боже, он выполнит это обещание, даже если оно последнее в его жизни.

<center>***</center>

Чтобы закончить работу, Тони требуется чуть больше предполагаемых двух недель, так как он хочет сделать всё идеально. Ещё одна примерка — и Тони окончательно приделает хвост Питеру, но когда они приходят к тому же месту, где они уже испытывали новое изобретение, Питер выглядит встревоженным.

— Ты уверен, что всё получится? — спрашивает он лёжа на «хирургическом столе», изготовленном Тони специально для этой процедуры, чтобы Питер находился в комфортных условиях всё отведённое на неё время. — Что, если я не смогу им шевелить?

Это риск, безусловно, и Тони не может этого скрывать. Он нежно пропускает каштановые кудри Питера сквозь пальцы и тепло улыбается.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы этого не произошло, — мягко заверяет он. — Ты сможешь плавать и скоро даже не заметишь, как привыкнешь.

Питер кивает, хотя всё ещё выглядит напуганным. Как же Тони хочется просто развеять все его страхи, но, к сожалению, это невозможно. Но он сдержит своё обещание и подарит ему новый хвост, и — он надеется — это сделает Питера чуточку счастливее.

— Поспи немного, хорошо? — улыбается он и надевает на него маску. — А когда проснёшься, будешь как новенький.

Питер слабо улыбается, закрывает глаза и уже меньше чем через минуту быстро засыпает. Тони с секунду пытается успокоиться — дрожащие руки и нервозность ему ни к чему — и приступает к процедуре.

Он присоединяет новый хвост Питера к его телу почти два часа. Прочно присоединить его к талии легче лёгкого — об этом Тони не переживает. Гораздо сложнее правильно прикрепить хвост к костям, чтобы Питер мог безопасно двигать им и не оказался парализованным. Это своего рода эксперимент, ему ещё не доводилось проводить подобное, но он сделал огромное количество расчётов и дюжину тестов, которые дали ему надежду, что всё закончится хорошо.

После операции Тони относит Питера к бассейну и ждёт, пока он проснётся. Это медленный процесс, но ему всё равно. Он пристально рассматривает лицо Питера, выискивая на нём отголоски боли, но, к счастью, и близко не находит ничего подобного.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, когда Питер смотрит на него более-менее осмысленным взглядом, отойдя от наркоза.

— Странно, — бормочет Питер и облизывает пересохшие губы. Тони протягивает ему бутылку воды — он отпивает и, кажется, чувствует себя немного лучше. — Всё получилось?

— Почему бы тебе не проверить самому? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Тони и стягивает влажное полотенце с нового хвоста. От его взгляда не укрывается то, как глаза Питера широко распахиваются, когда тот рассматривает свой хвост, и в груди начинает теплиться чувство гордости. — Нравится?

— Это невероятно! — шепчет Питер, не в силах отвести глаз от творения Тони.

Хвост очень гладкий на ощупь, и кажется, что его покрывают обычные чешуйки, но это маленькие металлические пластины, сцепленные между собой и придающие хвосту ещё большу гибкость. Он плотно облегает копчик, и Питер даже может частично рассмотреть торчащие тазовые косточки.

— Я решил дать тебе возможность выбрать цвет, — улыбаясь, говорит Тони, нереально довольный нескрываемым восхищением Питера. — Краска не смоется и не потрескается, но я не хотел решать за тебя.

— Здорово… — изумлённо шепчет Питер, даже не вникая в слова Тони. — Я могу им пошевелить?

— Попробуй, — предлагает Тони и пожимает плечами. — Поначалу будет тяжеловато, но чем больше будешь тренироваться, тем будет легче.

Выражение лица Питера меняется, он сосредотачивается и пробует пошевелить своим новым хвостом. Сначала ничего не происходит, затем хвост дёргается и с тихим лязгом опускается на землю.

— Чёрт! — шипит Питер и пробует снова. На этот раз хвост снова дёргается, но он уже может немного им пошевелить. Пока с трудом, но скоро будет лучше. — Это так круто…

— Можешь опробовать его в бассейне, — со смешком отвечает Тони и садится, слегка расслабляясь. — Только не заплывай в океан, пока не сможешь полностью его контролировать.

Питер бросает быстрый взгляд на Тони, переворачивается на бок и с лёгкостью прыгает в бассейн. Он ненадолго держится под водой — Тони видит, как он осторожно шевелит хвостом, словно думая, как это лучше делать. Несколько минут спустя Питер поднимается на поверхность и смотрит на него.

— Он не тянет меня вниз! — восторженно восклицает он, его хвост выглядывает из-под воды.

— Я же обещал, что не будет, а? — смеётся Тони и закидывает ногу на ногу. — Попробуешь поплавать по-настоящему? Хочу увидеть его в действии.

Питер кивает и снова ныряет под воду. Сначала он плывёт резко и отрывисто, но не останавливается и движется до противоположного края бассейна; развернувшись, он плывёт обратно, и в этот раз это выглядит немного естественнее.

— Получается, получается! — счастливо кричит Питер, вырываясь наверх, и ослепительно улыбается Тони. — Я снова могу плавать!

Тони просто улыбается в ответ, одновременно и счастливо, и грустно. Он знает, что теперь, заново научившись плавать, Питер не останется: он страстно хочет вернуться в океан и снова быть свободным — это очевидно. Он не хочет грустить по этому поводу, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

За прошедшие недели Тони очень привык к присутствию парня, он почти поверил, что его Питер вернулся к нему. Теперь же он вынужден признать, что это лишь мечты, что несмотря на дикую схожесть с мальчишкой, по которому он так тоскует, этот парень — не он, он просто не может заставить его остаться, когда тот так жаждет вернуться к своей прежней жизни.

<i>«Может, это и к лучшему»</i>, — думает Тони и наблюдает за тем, как Питер испытывает свой новый хвост. По крайней мере, он смог кому-то помочь в последний раз — уже хорошо, ведь так? Не то чтобы тоска, вцепившаяся в сердце, становится от этого меньше, но, к сожалению, он больше ничего не может сделать.

<center>***</center>

Удивительно, но когда Питер окончательно привыкает к хвосту неделю спустя, он не просит Тони его отпустить. Он расспрашивает его о том, откуда берётся вода в бассейне, что неплохо так поражает Тони.

— Ты про обмен воды?

— Да, ты сказал, что она берётся прямо из океана, да? — Питер ложится грудью на бортик, так естественно размахивая хвостом. — По каналу или трубе?

— Да, это небольшой канал, — говорит Тони, недоуменно моргая. — В нём стоит сетка, чтобы в бассейн не поступало ничего лишнего.

Питер смотрит туда, куда указывает Тони, и вдруг подплывает поближе, изучающе разглядывая канал. Тони наконец понимает, что к чему. Питер хочет проверить, достаточно ли он для него широк, но зачем? Если он хочет уйти, почему он просто не попросит?

— Выглядит большим, — говорит Питер, возвращаясь к нему, и склоняет голову набок. — Он ведёт прямо к океану?

Тони медленно кивает.

— Между ними нет никаких других фильтров — только сетка, — объясняет он. — А почему ты спрашиваешь? Я могу отнести тебя обратно в океан — в этом нет никаких проблем.

— Но как я тогда вернусь? — серьёзно спрашивает Питер, заставая этим Тони врасплох.

— В-вернёшься? — заикаясь, переспрашивает он, Питер улыбается.

— Конечно! Я не хочу уходить, мне просто… нужно чуть больше пространства и поискать что-нибудь поесть.

— Но… у тебя же есть еда? — недоумевает Тони, он же всегда достаточно кормил Питера? Почему он вдруг заговорил о еде?

Питер пожимает плечами и улыбается.

— Мне очень нравится твоя еда, но мне нужно… иногда что-нибудь другое, — невинно говорит он. — Но я хочу вернуться. Если ты не против…

Тони на секунду подвисает, переваривая услышанное.

— Ты… Ты серьёзно? — спрашивает он. — Ты не хочешь уходить?

— Нет, конечно, — отвечает Питер, смеясь. — Ты мне <i>нравишься!</i> Я просто хочу снова немного поплавать в океане, и всё.

Сердце Тони делает кульбит. Он даже не смел надеяться, что Питер захочет остаться с ним, хотя это всё, чего он хотел. Это эгоизм, безусловно, но он очень привязался к Питеру и не хочет больше оставаться один.

— Я… Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, да, — бормочет Тони, всё ещё пытаясь уложить в голове происходящее. — Думаю, канал достаточно широк для тебя, но это не точно…

— Можешь убрать сетку? Я попробую проплыть, — просит Питер, воодушевлённо размахивая хвостом. Тони не может отказать и кивает, поднимаясь, чтобы взять отвёртку и открутить сетку.

Закончив, он одаривает Питера серьёзным взглядом.

— Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, ладно? Не спеши, если встретишь кого-то, постарайся уплыть обратно. Если что, мы придумаем что-нибудь ещё.

— Уверен, всё будет хорошо, — смеётся Питер и высовывается из воды, чтобы чмокнуть Тони в щёку, затем быстро ныряет обратно, оставляя Тони абсолютно ошарашенным и шокированным произошедшим.

Как выяснилось, канал оказался для Питера достаточно широким. Несколько минут спустя Тони слышит, как его кто-то зовёт, и бросается к берегу, к которому ведёт канал, замечая несущегося под водой на всей скорости Питера. Тот выпрыгивает на поверхность, увидев Тони, машет ему рукой, и подплывает поближе.

— Это невероятно! — с неприкрытым восторгом восклицает он, запрыгивая на одну из ближайших скал, и улыбается Тони. — Я могу плавать ещё быстрее, чем раньше!

— Только будь осторожен, обещаешь? — смеётся Тони, радуясь, что Питер выбрался в океан. Ясно же, что он очень скучал по нему, и мысль, что в этом ему помог он, Тони, делает его бесконечно счастливым.

— Обещаю, — ухмыляется Питер, взмахивая хвостом. — Я вернусь вечером, ты же дождёшься меня?

— Всегда, — обещает Тони и смотрит, как Питер уплывает в океан. Простой мысли, что он хочет вернуться, достаточно, чтобы Тони ждал, даже если это ожидание займёт вечность.

<center>***</center>

Тони не догадывается только об одном: Питер уходит лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что он не умрёт. Ничего из того, что с ним произошло, пока не наталкивает Тони на мысль об истинной сущности Питера, ну, может, не считая его внешности, и он хочет, чтобы так всё и оставалось. Первое, что приходит на ум людям, когда они находят кого-то, похожего на него, — это то, что они поймали русалку, что в принципе недалеко от истины. Только вот Питер не русал, по крайней мере, не совсем. Он намного больше, чем просто русал, и это главная причина, по которой его атаковали и он оказался у человека.

На самом деле Питер — сирена. Один из тех, кто заманивает рыбаков и моряков на верную гибель своим неотразимым пением и обличьем того, чего те очень хотят в глубине души. То, что он похож на того парня, которого Тони так не хватает, не случайно, хотя Тони никогда не признавал этого вслух. Сначала Питеру было слишком плохо и он боялся сказать правду, но когда ему стало лучше, он уже сильно привязался к этому человеку и не рискнул разрушить иллюзию. Он даже не знает, как он выглядит, только Тони может это видеть. Он даже не имеет ничего против данного ему имени, оно прекрасно, и он счастлив. Но это не имеет значения, больше нет.

Сейчас Питер уплывает, чтобы поесть естественным для него методом, — вот что имеет значение. Он может протянуть какое-то время и на человеческой еде и рыбе, но потом он просто оголодает. Он не хочет этого делать, но это необходимо, чтобы выжить. И, кто знает, может он найдёт какую-нибудь милую вещицу и отдаст её Тони. Иногда у моряков, попадающих в его ловушку, встречаются довольно симпатичные штучки.

<center>***</center>

Как только солнце начинает прятаться за горизонтом, Тони возвращается к бассейну. Он не знает, когда именно Питер вернётся, но совершенно не против подождать. Свесив ноги в воду, Тони читает лежащую у него на коленях книгу и жуёт бутерброд. Вокруг него много ламп, так что света ему достаточно, и даже если Питер не вернётся, он не перестанет читать.

Однако Питер не заставляет себя долго ждать. Проходит всего полчаса, как вдруг Тони слышит всплеск и отрывает взгляд от книги, смотря на счастливого воодушевлённого парня, подплывающего к нему. Тот немного подтягивается на руках, останавливаясь напротив, и глядит на него.

— Ты правда вернулся, — тихо говорит Тони, не веря, что это всё происходит на самом деле. Его губы растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке.

— Я же обещал, — радостно смеётся Питер. — Мне нравится быть с тобой.

Этим вечером Тони понимает, что не хочет иного будущего. Питер уплывает утром и возвращается вечером на протяжении нескольких недель почти каждый день. Они общаются по несколько часов, иногда Питер приносит маленькие подарки, например, монеты или драгоценные камни, найденные им за время отсутствия, и Тони становится счастливым и взволнованным одновременно.

Иногда Тони даже засыпает у бассейна, когда они говорят до поздней ночи и его глаза закрываются сами собой. Питер не спит, по крайней мере, не так, как Тони, но частенько дремлет рядом с ним — наполовину в воде, наполовину на суше. Впервые с тех пор, как всё пошло под откос, Тони снова испытывает такое счастье. Если так будет до конца его дней, то он совсем не против. Но, конечно, у жизни свои планы, и уже меньше чем через месяц все его надежды с треском рушатся.

Однажды вечером Питер возвращается позже обычного, что очень беспокоит Тони. Когда он видит его лицо, он в шоке распахивает глаза.

— О боже, что случилось? Кто это сделал? — Тони не раздумывая прыгает в бассейн и бросается к Питеру, чьё лицо всё в крови и ссадинах.

— Я в порядке, не волнуйся, — улыбаясь, говорит Питер, но вздрагивает, когда Тони касается его лица. — Ничего серьёзного.

— Кто-то же сделал это с тобой, — не отступает взволнованный Тони. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это всё!

— Это всё, правда, — тут же заверяет его Питер, но Тони не ведётся на это.

— Сиди здесь, я обо всём позабочусь.

Он пулей выбирается из бассейна и возвращается через минуту с аптечкой в руках. Питер даже не успевает доплыть до бортика, как Тони уже вытаскивает его из воды. Отпираться не получается: Тони уже смывает с его лица кровь и заклеивает царапины водонепроницаемыми пластырями. Он настаивает на том, чтобы осмотреть остальное тело Питера, но всё равно, не найдя ничего больше, не может успокоиться.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что случилось, — почти умоляет Тони, нежно поглаживая лицо Питера. — Кто это сделал? И почему?

— Тони, пожалуйста, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, правда, — пытается успокоить его Питер, но тщетно.

— Но я беспокоюсь, — говорит Тони, и волнение отражается не только в его голосе, но и во взгляде. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне правду…

Питер долго молчит, глядя на Тони, и переживает не меньше.

— Это… Это трудно объяснить, — наконец выдыхает он, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Тони. — Пообещай, что не будешь злиться, ладно?

— Просто скажи, — со слезами на глазах умоляет Тони. — Я не хочу постоянно переживать, что тебя кто-то избивает, я не могу… Не могу…

— Я не тот, кем ты меня считаешь, — тихо признаётся Питер, потупившись. — Те, к чьему виду, как ты думаешь, я отношусь… не дают мне покоя…

Тони отшатывается недоуменно глядя на парня. Что значит «не тот, кем ты меня считаешь»? Это же… Очевидно же, что это Питер, или нет?

— Ты… не русал? — нарушает воцарившуюся тишину Тони, Питер отрицательно мотает головой. — Но… я не понимаю…

— Я сирена, Тони, — выдыхает Питер и снова пристыженно смотрит на него. — У нас один вид, но… разные расы, наверное. Русалки преследуют мой народ, они считают, что мы злые и… и опасные.

Тони просто ошеломлён, он оседает на землю. Сирена… Он знает о них, но… парень же не может быть сиреной, ведь так? Сирены — монстры, они заманивают моряков в свои смертельные сети в обличье самого желанного для них, но Питер же… Тони вдруг широко распахивает глаза и шокированно смотрит на парня.

Питер! Это… это поэтому он выглядит, как Питер? Потому что пытается заманить его с помощью обличья того, кого Тони не хватает больше всего? Он просто поджидает удобный момент, чтобы убить его?

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не так, — шепчет Тони, в его глазах стоят слёзы. — Нет, пожалуйста… Не говори, что ты это собираешься сделать…

Питер с секунду не понимает, о чём говорит Тони. Он быстро мотает головой и резко подаётся вперёд — Тони вздрагивает и отшатывается.

— Я… Я не причиню тебе вреда, я никогда этого не хотел, — говорит Питер, отстраняясь. — Ты мне нравишься, правда, я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял…

Тони смотрит на него огромными глазами, по его щекам катятся слёзы.

— Поэтому ты хотел остаться? — спрашивает он, голос его пропитан болью. — Чтобы однажды я доверился тебе и ты мог закончить свою работу?

— Ч-что? Нет! Тони, я… Я не сделал бы этого! — Питер терпеть не может, когда на сирен так реагируют, и отталкивается хвостом, чтобы подползти ближе. — Посмотри на меня, Тони, пожалуйста. Я здесь не потому, что хочу сделать тебе больно, правда. Я никогда этого не сделаю!

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Потому что… Потому что ты мне нравишься, — тихо отвечает Питер и смотрит на свой хвост. — Я так выгляжу, потому что я сирена, но… это не специально, клянусь. Я никогда не пытался тобой манипулировать, не думай, что…

В голове Тони роится миллион мыслей. Он очень хочет поверить парню, он не хочет, чтобы всё закончилось так мрачно, как — он знает — должно закончиться, но как он может быть уверен?

— Почему они напали на тебя? — спрашивает он наконец, стараясь держаться и больше не поддаваться слабости. — Что ты им сделал?

— Ничего! — восклицает Питер и судорожно мотает головой. — Они ненавидят нас, ты не понимаешь… Я просто проплывал мимо, их было несколько… Они хотят убить всех нас.

Сердце Тони болезненно сжимается, всё его нутро вопит, чтобы он бросился и успокоил Питера, но он сдерживается и остаётся на месте.

— Сегодня я подрался лишь с одной из них и смог уплыть, потому что теперь я гораздо быстрее, — продолжает Питер, оглаживая хвост. — Я хорошенько ей врезал и уплыл…

— Ты правда делаешь всё то, что написано в легендах? — осторожно спрашивает Тони и смотрит на Питера. — Ты… убиваешь людей?

— Я… Да… — признаётся Питер и сникает. — Мне приходится, я… Я не смогу выжить без этого, понимаешь?

— Тебе… нравится?

Подумав, Питер пожимает плечами.

— Никогда не задумывался над этим, — отвечает он. — Это просто… естественно для меня. Но я никогда не пытался поступить так с тобой.

— Почему? — Тони не верит, что подобная мысль не приходила в голову парня. Этого не может быть.

— Ты был добр ко мне, — тихо говорит Питер и смотрит на него большими грустными глазами. — Никто раньше так не относился ко мне и не пытался помочь. Все видят во мне просто монстра… Я знаю, что ты сделал это из-за моей внешности, но… иногда приятно чувствовать, что тебя не ненавидят.

Тони понимает, что этому парню доверять нельзя, но он хочет. Он не хочет его покидать, неважно, кто он. Он осторожно протягивает руку и кладёт ладонь поверх ладони Питера. От этого нежного касания на губах парня расцветает робкая улыбка.

— Я, правда, не хочу делать тебе больно, клянусь, — снова говорит он, и на этот раз Тони улыбается в ответ.

— Я знаю, я… Я верю тебе, — бормочет он. На мгновение воцаряется тишина, затем Тони обращается к нему снова: — Ты… знаешь, как ты выглядишь? Каким я тебя вижу? Ты видишь себя таким же?

Питер медленно мотает головой.

— Я не вижу этого, нет, — вздыхает он. — Мы всегда принимаем обличье дорогих и нужных кому-то людей, но не можем это увидеть.

— Можешь показать своё настоящее обличье?

Питер снова отрицательно мотает головой.

— Не думаю, только мы можем его видеть…

На мгновение Тони о чём-то раздумывает, потом резко подскакивает на ноги.

— Я сейчас вернусь! Никуда не уходи! — Питер сбит с толку: он и не собирался никуда уходить. Что Тони пытается сделать? Он же сказал ему, что он никак не сможет его увидеть!

Тони возвращается через несколько минут с зеркальцем в руках.

— Может, если посмотрим в него вместе, ты увидишь себя таким, каким тебя вижу я? И я смогу на тебя посмотреть, так?

— Я… Думаю, да, — бормочет Питер, неуверенный, что это сработает. Он никогда ещё не смотрелся в зеркало, по большей части он рассматривал себя в воде, но это не то же самое, он знает. — Но я не обещаю, что это сработает.

— Есть лишь один способ это узнать, верно? — весело спрашивает Тони, отчего Питер глупо улыбается. Если не получится, ничего плохого не случится. Тони опускается рядом с Питером и протягивает зеркало. Когда Питер смотрит в него, он резко застывает на месте.

Он не ожидал увидеть что-то, кроме своего отражения, но то, что он видит на самом деле, пугает его до глубины души. Он не видит себя так, как видит его Тони, или так, как он выглядит на самом деле, нет. Он видит самого Тони, те же глаза, ту же бороду, просто… всё то же самое. Его сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, он не может дышать и выбивает зеркальце из рук Тони.

— Что случилось? Что… что ты увидел? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Тони, но Питер лишь трясёт головой.

Этого не может быть, нет! Он не может выглядеть, как Тони, этого не может быть! Он никогда не был похож на других, никогда!

— Я… Мне нужно идти, прости, — выдавливает из себя Питер и прыгает в бассейн. Не говоря ни слова он скрывается в канале, паника захлёстывает его с головой, он не может оставаться здесь ни секунды больше.

Он не может выглядеть, как Тони, нет. Это значит, что Тони — единственный, кого он желает больше всех, а это неправильно, этого не должно было случиться. Он не может хотеть его, нет, нет…

<center>***</center>

Питер не приплывает ещё несколько дней. Ни вечером, ни утром, он вообще не возвращается. Сначала Тони просто недоумевает, но вскоре удивление сменяет боль, огромная душевная боль. Он засыпает у бассейна каждую ночь, вскакивая от малейшего шума в надежде, что это вернулся Питер, но каждый раз разочаровывается всё больше и больше. Он снова начинает пить, много, очень много, ведь теперь это единственный способ уснуть.

Он не знает, почему Питер исчез так внезапно, и это угнетает больше всего. Он что-то сделал не так? Слишком далеко зашёл? Обидел парня своими обвинениями и расспросами сам того не подозревая? Тони просто не может объяснить, что произошло, всё тщетно…

Спустя три дня без Питера он понимает, что больше так не может. Он идёт к берегу, где нашёл его, и просто сидит тупо уставившись в океан. Почему он выбрал именно это место, он не знает, но вопреки всему надеется, что парень вернётся, что он ушёл не навсегда.

Тони не знает, что Питер гораздо ближе, чем он думает. Парень следит за ним с того момента, как уплыл, и когда он вдруг замечает его на берегу, прячется за скалами, чтобы его не заметили.

Он хочет вернуться, но не может, это самое сложное, что приходилось делать в его жизни, он боится всего, что с ним происходит, и этот страх настолько силён, что он отметает саму мысль о возвращении. За всю свою жизнь он не испытывал ничего подобного, и он не знает, что делать. Ему никто никогда не нравился, уже то, что ему понравился Тони, всё усложнило и запутало, но его отражение в зеркале полностью выбило его из колеи.

Люди не должны ему нравиться, и уж точно он не должен хотеть их ни коим образом, кроме того, который заканчивается их смертью. Но с Тони всё по-другому, он никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы его убить. То, как он на него смотрел и относился к нему… Это было совсем не так, как с остальными. Обычно те, кого он заманивает, просто отчаиваются и не пытаются бороться, смиренно уходя на дно. Но Тони другой. Питер и ни разу не пытался заворожить его, но даже без этого ясно, что эффект, вероятно, был бы тот же, что и обычно. Хотя Тони никогда не вёл себя, как остальные. То, что с ним произошло, было нечто особенным.

<i>Вот это как — быть любимым?</i>

Вопрос пугает так же, как и вся ситуация в целом, и Питер резко мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Он не должен никого любить и никто не должен любить его — это противоречит его природе. Он монстр, он не достоин любви, и если Тони любит его, то, должно быть, он просто сошёл с ума. Иного объяснения этому быть не может.

Теперь, когда он смотрит на сидящего свесив ноги в воду Тони, он начинает сомневаться уже в собственной адекватности. Проходят часы, но Тони не уходит, уже начинается новый день, а он по-прежнему сидит там же, где и ночью. Питер продолжает наблюдать за ним, не понимая, что всё это значит, и всё ещё боится тех эмоций, с которыми не знает, как справиться, в ожидании, что что-то произойдёт. Но ничего не происходит, совсем.

Весь день Тони проводит на пляже и лишь смотрит на волны. Иногда он шевелится — так Питер понимает, что он не спит — и на этом всё. Наконец Питер из любопытства подбирается поближе, прячась за другой скалой, чтобы получше рассмотреть Тони, и увиденное заставляет его сердце сжаться. Глаза Тони покраснели, в них поблёскивают слёзы, и Питер может только предположить, как долго он плакал и сколько его слёз унёс океан.

Когда Тони наконец шевелится, солнце уже скрывается за горизонтом, и мир освещается лишь тусклым лунным светом. Тони стоит несколько минут не сводя глаз с океана и слегка пошатываясь — Питер думает, что это из-за недостатка сна. Вдруг он начинает идти. Только не домой, а прямиком в воду.

Грудь распирает, Питер смотрит огромными глазами, как Тони заходит в воду и та медленно поглощает его тело. Он не понимает, что всё это значит, зачем Тони полез купаться поздно ночью? Когда его наконец озаряет, что к чему, Тони уже почти с головой уходит под воду, и на Питера накатывает волна паники.

Недолго думая, Питер бросается в океан и плывёт туда, где секунду назад был Тони. Он не может позволить этому случиться, не может! Он не может позволить ему умереть вот так.

<i>Пожалуйста, не умирай, пожалуйста, не умирай…</i>

Паника становится почти невыносимой, когда его рука наконец цепляется за что-то, Питер встревоженно вскрикивает. Тони не шевелится, поэтому Питер тянет его наверх, приподнимая над водой, и плывёт на берег. По его щекам текут слёзы, когда он опускает взгляд на бездыханное тело, и в горле встаёт ком.

— Ты не можешь вот так умереть! — кричит он и, оттолкнувшись, выбирается на сушу, крепко вцепившись в рубашку мужчины. — Тупой человек, дыши! Как ты посмел это сделать? <i>Как посмел?</i> Дыши, тупой идиот! <i>Дыши!</i>

Питер плачет и кричит, ударяя кулаками Тони по животу и груди, всё его тело сотрясается в рыданиях. Сдавшись, он утыкается лицом в его грудь, истерично всхлипывая.

— Прости, Тони! Я не хотел, честно! Я не хотел делать тебе больно, пожалуйста, не умирай, пожалуйста…

Сначала Питер не замечает резкий толчок, и только когда Тони поворачивается под ним, он понимает, что происходит, и резко отстраняется. Тони вздрагивает и заходится кашлем, через мгновение его буквально рвёт водой, и Питер отчаянно всхлипывает, наблюдая за ним.

— Тони…

Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Тони наконец перестаёт кашлять. Его глаза слезятся, и когда он поднимает взгляд на Питера, ему на секунду кажется, будто он и не видит его вовсе.

— Слава богу, ты жив! — снова всхлипывает Питер и бросается вперёд, отчаянно сжимая Тони в объятиях. — Прости, мне так жаль, пожалуйста, не злись! Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, никогда не хотел, клянусь…

Тони скользит ослабевшей рукой Питеру за спину и притягивает его ближе, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи. Какое-то время они сидят вот так, держа друг друга в объятиях и приходя в себя после случившегося. Наконец Тони нарушает повисшую между ними тишину, шепча хриплым слабым голосом:

— Прости, если напугал…

Питер мотает головой и вцепляется в Тони сильнее.

— Это я виноват, я… Я запаниковал и не знал, что делать… Когда я увидел своё отражение, я так испугался…

— Что… Что ты увидел? — тихо спрашивает Тони, Питер заметно напрягается в его руках. Кажется, будто проходит вечность, пока раздаётся одно-единственное слово, произнесённое слабым дрожащим голосом:

— Тебя…

Секунду спустя Тони обхватывает Питера двумя руками, подтягиваясь повыше и прижимая его голову к груди. Он не чувствует себя загнанным в угол или напуганным, напротив, тёплые и крепкие объятия помогают ему расслабиться и постепенно успокоиться.

— Всё хорошо, правда, — тихо говорит Тони, целуя мокрые волосы Питера. — Я знаю, это пугает, но тебе не нужно сбегать, поверь… всё хорошо, мы справимся.

— Пожалуйста, я… Мне нравится быть с тобой, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я монстр… Я не хочу опять уходить, — всхлипывает Питер, Тони нежно поглаживает его по спине.

— Ты не монстр, милый, я никогда так не думал, — спокойно уверяет его Тони. — Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты остался… Без тебя так одиноко — ненавижу это чувство.

Питер полусмеётся-полувсхлипывает и нерешительно кивает в ответ.

— Я тоже ненавижу, — говорит он и неловко вытирает нос. — Но я никогда ни к кому не чувствовал чего-то такого… Я не знаю, как и что делать.

— Я покажу, обещаю, — улыбается Тони, утыкаясь Питеру куда-то в волосы. — У нас всё получится…

Может, это и не настоящий Питер, но пока его не было, Тони понял, что это неважно. Он хочет, чтобы он остался, и пусть это ненормально и неправильно, он чувствует себя гораздо счастливее, когда Питер рядом. И кто его осудит? Здесь, кроме них, ни души, так что плевать, что о них подумают. Пока он может держать этого парня в объятиях и делать его бесконечно счастливым, ничего не имеет значения.

 


End file.
